


Thinking of You (it's like I'm dreaming)

by DaughterOfApollo14



Series: Barbie One Shots [1]
Category: Barbie in Princess Power (2015), Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011), Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010)
Genre: Actress Barbie Roberts, Actress Raquelle (Barbie), Barbie in Princess Power (2015) References, F/F, Mentioned Corinne (Barbie in Princess Power), Mentioned Kara (Barbie in Princess Power), Mentioned Ken Carson, POV Barbie Roberts, Past Ken Carson/Barbie Roberts, Post-Movie: Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011), Post-Movie: Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010), Raquelle/Barbie Roberts-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfApollo14/pseuds/DaughterOfApollo14
Summary: After the events of Barbie: A Fairy Secret, Barbie hasn't been able to stop thinking about Raquelle. Which is very strange, since as far as she's aware, she has never had a pleasant conversation with Raquelle in her life. Why can't she stop thinking about her?
Relationships: Raquelle/Barbie Roberts
Series: Barbie One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976587
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Thinking of You (it's like I'm dreaming)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching barbie movies lately and after watching a fairy secret, I was really sad that Barbie and Raquelle didn't remember that amazing conversation they had. That inspired me to write this! (Also, I know the character of Corinne doesn't look like Raquelle, but let's just pretend she's played by actress Raquelle)

Barbie felt strange. Like something life changing had happened. But she couldn’t for the life of her remember what that was. It had felt magical. But that couldn’t be true. She hadn’t been in Paris for over a year and that was the only place where she had ever come across magic before.  
  
But the magical feeling wasn’t the strangest part. After all, she had met Flairies before! No, the strangest thing was that she had this weird feeling that she should seek out Raquelle. As if they were friends or something. She couldn’t remember ever having a friendly conversation with Raquelle in her life, but that was still what she wanted to do. And that feeling stayed. For days, weeks, months even, any time something happened, wether it be good or bad, all Barbie wanted to do was share it with Raquelle.  
  
She wondered if Raquelle felt the same way. If Raquelle also couldn’t seem to stop thinking about her.   
  
She hadn’t actually seen much of Raquelle since the feelings had started. They had both graduated high school and hadn’t see much of each other anymore since then. That didn’t actually surprise her. The only friend they shared was Ken and things had been awkward with Ken since they had broken up. It was mutual at least. They both agreed that they’d been together for so long and since such a young age, that it just felt like they were supposed to be together. It probably wasn’t good to be with someone at eighteen just because you felt like you were supposed to.  
  
At least Barbie would get to see Raquelle again soon. She still didn’t know why that was something she wanted. They were cast in the same movie together though, so they would defnitely be seeing a lot of each other. Princess Power was the name of the movie. It sounded kind of corny, but Barbie liked the message behind it. Any movie that showed girls that they could be powerful was something Barbie stood behind.  
  


* * *

“Off course you get cast as ‘Super Sparkle’, while I get cast as ‘Dark Sparkle’.” Raquelle sighed.  
  
“You do get type-cast quite a lot as a villain, don’t you?” Barbie giggled in response.  
  
Raquelle looked at her strangely. Right, despite these weird feelings she’d been having, she wasn’t actually friends with Raquelle. She cleared her throat awkwardly and added “At least Corinne and Kara end up working together?”  
  
Raquelle looked away. Barbie almost thought she saw Raquelle’s cheeks turn a bit pink, but before she could be sure, Raquelle straightened her back and said: “Yes. Seems like enemies becoming close friends is quite a big cinematic theme, huh? You know what would probably be great publicity for the movie! You and I becoming friends as well. Show how true to life the movie is.”  
  
“Raquelle? Are you saying you want to be friends with me?”  
  
Raquelle rolled her eyes. “Off course I’m not saying I want that, I’m just saying-”  
  
“Because that’s what I want.” Barbie interrupted Raquelle. “For the last few months, I’ve been having these strange feeling that we’re already friends.”  
  
Raquelle looked shocked: “You have?”  
  
Now it was Barbie’s time to be confused: “Yes… Why? I mean, I know it’s strange, but it’s not that strange, is it? We have known each other for a really long time.”  
  
“No, no, it is that strange! Because I’ve been having that same feeling! Ever since I had this weird dream about fairies, I’ve felt like this.”

After that, Barbie and Raquelle talked a lot. First about that weird dream that they both seemed to have had. But after that about other things to. About how similar they were, how similar their dreams were. About their favourite foods and movies. About their insecurities. About their hobbies. No matter how large or how insignificant, they shared it with each other. And when it finally came to the premiere of Princess Power, there was only one person they wanted to take as their date to the red carpet.  
  


* * *

“It’s kind of strange, isn’t it? That we started dating while we were playing cousins in a movie?”  
  
Raquelle burst into laughter and answered: “Not as weird as us having both dated the same guy. Every interviewer ever is going to ask us if we’ve ever had a threesome.”  
  
“We’re never having a threesome. You’re all mine.” Barbie answered determinedly, before leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend.


End file.
